A Typical Case for the Senate
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Ever wonder what was a typical case for the Senate of New Rome? Find out! Trust me, Senators don't deal with Titans or Giants uprising every day. And it's not thhe plumbing problems either...


**Author's Note: I got sidetracked off of writing Reynapunzel and this drabble was the result. It's 890 words long. To me, it's actually classified as a drabble! XD I know, I have OWD (Obsessive Writing Disorder. Discovered that myself!) so anything under 1000 words is considered a drabble to me! XD But this may not be as funny as I'd normally like it to be. I was just sidetracked and bored at the same time. :P Don't judge.**

**On a word of notice...I'm actually going to write a serious story for the first time on Fanfiction! That actually means I'm going to delete 99 Facts. Why? I have a rule: Two ongoing stories at a time. One is humor, the other is serious. I'm very sorry for thoe who care but I won't have the time to write it along with other ones. So, I'm taking it down until ToD has ended THEN chanel my energy on 99 Facts. Plus, I thought it needed a little re-vamping. (No, not the Cullen kind!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, thank you very much. Do I LOOK male to you?!**

* * *

"Okay! Now we are on the case of complaints!" Reyna stated.

"First one is from...Octavian." Jason resisted the urge to add 'for the 10000000000000th time'.

"What's the problem?" Gwen asked with a bored expression.

"...His stock of pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies are empty." Jason would give anything to laugh out loud.

There was a moment of silence.

Yes, the augur of Camp Jupiter was complaining that he doesn't have anymore Webkins bunnies.

At a formal Senate meeting.

"So?" Alyssa Ramirez, centurion of Third Cohort, daughter of Bellona (Yes, Reyna's own half-sister and best fighter in New Rome) broke the silence with a single word.

"Centurion Alyssa, you need to have one of the praetor's permission to speak before you do." Reyna sighed, but she was having trouble keeping a smile off her face.

"And I am supposed to ask for permission without permission to speak?" Alyssa refuted with a slight smile. Typical Alyssa, always disobeying yet finding the perfect loopholes every time.

Reyna shot her half-sister a sharp glance.

"SO? What do you mean by 'so'?! This is terrible!" Octavian screamed frantically.

"You'd think the world was going to end because Octavian is out of Webkins bunnies." Jason muttered in Reyna's ear.

Reyna chuckled quietly without being noticed. Then she flipped through her papers and looked back at Octavian, "Is that all you want to complain about? Because we have more important-"

"NO! THIS IS A SERIOUS EMERGENCY THAT NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH IMMEDIATELY!" Octavian yelled maniacally. Then, realizing this was damaging his image, he sat down quickly, looking red in the face.

"Chill, dude...grow up and man up before complaining. Seriously, you are soooooooooooooooooo uncool like, right now." Dakota drawled.

Gwen secretly high-fived Dakota.

Some veterans and even Lares were having trouble hiding their snickers.

Everyone looked at Dakota in amazement. He usually doesn't say much about relevant. Just drink Kool-Aid and make random comments.

Only Octavian was trying to glare Dakota into ashes.

Jason reminded himself to treat Dakota after the meeting for that.

Of course, Octavian, being Octavian, tried to come up an excuse. "This is serious! Auguries are very important as I am sure all of you know."

Sure, they do. Octavian has brought it up every 5 minutes in a Senate meeting. And that is if you're lucky!

"Even if auguries are as important as you male them seem, what does you running out of pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies have to do with that? I thought the shipment of 25 rainbow teddies has just arrived." Alyssa said innocently with a frown but gave her sister a subtle wink.

Octavian scowled. Alyssa was uncommonly good at public speaking since she was actually a daughter of war. "Well...pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies are more accurate and easier to read."

Reyna smiled sweetly, "Then I suggest you be the amazing augur we expect you to be and read those rainbow teddies. Now, on to the next matter?"

Jason resisted a smile. That is why he absolutely loves Reyna. No! Don't think it wrong... It's just complicated.

"Praetor Grace?"

Jason quickly nodded and stated, "Pro-"

"But you need to do something about my lack of pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies!" Octavian cut in loudly.

"Do you really need them?" Marcus, centurion of Second Cohort, son of Mars, asked exasperatedly.

"YES!" Octavian shouted.

Yes, he needs Webkins bunnies like children of Venus needs make up.

"But it wastes so much denarii! You buy billions of stuffed animals, rip them up, and discard them!" Bobby, centurion of Fourth Cohort, son of Minerva, argued with a hint of complaining.

Many Senators grumbled their agreements. Even the Lares nodded at each other.

"Well, everyone wants accurate auguries! So, really, it's all for the people." Octavian persuaded.

"Sure it is," Reyna waved away the comment blandly then raked her gaze over the Senate. "Any suggestions to deal with this problem?"

"Yes! Get me those pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies!" Octavian burst out.

"You need permission from the praetors to express your suggestion, Augur Octavian." Jason said sternly. Just for the fun of it, he added a smirk when only Octavian was looking.

"Yes, Praetor Grace." Octavian said through gritted teeth. "So, do I have my permission?"

"Fine, you may speak." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I propose that we buy the required amount of pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies I need." Octavian stated clearly.

"And how many is that?" Reyna raised a quizzical brow.

"One hundred." Octavian replied confidently.

"One hundred?"

"One hundred?!"

"ONE FREAKING HUNDRED?!"

Suddenly, everyone was talking about the outrage of this.

Octavian demands them to buy 100 PINK SPARKLING FAIRY WEBKINS BUNNIES.

Alyssa raised her hand, "I have a better suggestion. If I may, praetors," Jason and Reyna nodded in unison, "I think we should...do positively NOTHING."

Jason likes this proposition much better.

Evidently, most of the Senate agrees too.

That is except...

"How can you do that?! This is important!" Octavian gasped indignantly.

"Let us put it in a vote then. Who supports our augur's proposal?" Reyna asked.

Only a few of Octavian's lackeys raised their hands after Octavian gave them a withering glare.

"All in favor of Alyssa's proposal?"

That was pretty unnecessary.

Especially since just about everyone agreed that denarii is not to be spent on Octavian's pink sparkling fairy Webkins bunnies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Case closed!"

* * *

**Author's Note: As I think, I don't find it as funny as I could make it. BUT, chocolate for those who read, faved, and reviewed! :D**


End file.
